Joao II (Civ4)
João II (3 March 1455 – 25 October 1495) was the thirteenth king of Portugal and the Algarves. General Info João leads the Portuguese in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Carrack Unique Building: Feitoria Starting Techs: Fishing, Mining AI Traits *Strategy: science (5) and military (2). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 6 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 1 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 110 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 15 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 40% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 90 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 3 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 80 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 40 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 10 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 2 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry King Joao II of Portugal was a statesman that supported the exploration and exploitation of the undiscovered world. Arguably the first nation to discover America, under Joao's reign Portugal made several other important discoveries while also advancing the field of nautical navigation. "I am the lord of lords, not the server of servants." These words, originally a castigation of rebellious nobles by Joao, would come to define the Portuguese king's reign. Joao's dislike of court intrigue and the inability for political opinion to influence his decisions made him an unpopular king amongst his peers. The King's early rule was defined by his efforts to curtail, and eventually crush, all internal corruption and opposition to his rule. After having intercepted conspiratorial letters between the Duke of Braganza and Queen Isabella I of Castile in 1483, Joao had the Duke executed, his family banished from Portugal, and his lands and wealth confiscated. Joao II's policies focused primarily on the exploration and exploitation of maritime trade routes, particularly with India. The full extent of Portugal's explorations and discoveries remain largely unknown due to the government's secrecy, born of a fierce competition with its neighbor Castile. It is, however, argued that Portugal had already reached North America and Brazil by 1470 and 1480, respectively. This places their discovery of North America in advance of Christopher Columbus's voyage. Portugal, under the reign of Joao, was also credited with the 1484 discovery of the Congo River, the 1488 rounding of the Cape of Good Hope (Africa's southern tip), and the 1493 settlement of the São Tomé and Príncipe Islands. Disputes over rights of exploration between Castile and Aragon and Portugal would eventually lead to the Treaty of Tordesillas (1494) which split the world in half. Portugal would be responsible for exploring the Eastern hemisphere while Aragon and Castile would have the Western hemisphere. Towards the end of his reign, Joao's only legitimate heir, Alfonso, died under mysterious circumstances. This prevented Portugal from inheriting ownership of Castile and Aragon through Alfonso's marriage to Isabella of Aragon - Isabella I of Castile and Ferdinand II of Aragon's eldest daughter. Joao II died without male heir in 1495, possibly poisoned by the vengeful Portuguese nobility and was succeeded by his first cousin, Manuel I. ru:Жуан II (Civ4) Category:Portuguese Category:Expansive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Imperialistic Leaders (Civ4)